Anime Mole: Jamacia
by Aero-Shadow
Summary: 10 Anime celeberties have come to Jamacia to play this game: The Mole.


[Anime Mole: Jamaica] by Aero Shadow  
  
10 anime characters have been brought to Jamaica to compete for a pot worth over one million dollars. But, one of the celebrities is being paid to sabotage the games, and take money out of the pot. That person is the Mole. Who is the Mole?  
  
Hikaru Shindo (Hikaru no Go) "I am defiantly the Mole!"  
  
Misty Waters (Pokemon) "I'm way too sweet to be the Mole. You believe me, right?"  
  
Brock Slate (Pokemon) "I am the Mole. How could I not be?"  
  
Matt Ishida (Digimon) "I am the Mole."  
  
Kari Kamiya (Digimon) "I could be the Mole.  
  
Takato Matsuda (Digimon) "Here moley, moley, moley..."  
  
T.K. Takaishi (Digimon) "I already know who the Mole is."  
  
Joey Wheeler (Yu-Gi-Oh!) "I will be the champ of this game!"  
  
Seto Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh!) "..."  
  
Mai Valentine (Yu-Gi-Oh!) "I will win this game, whether I am the Mole or not."  
  
Episode I: Let it begin  
  
(Now your host, Aero Shadow, who is in his human form.)  
  
[Outside the hotel]  
  
A-Shadow: Welcome to Anime Mole. Joey, stop trying to hurt Seto, or you will be put in a time out.  
  
Joey: What???  
  
Kaiba: Heh-heh.  
  
Hikaru: Oh man, these people are all nuts!  
  
Matt: Let's just get on with the game.  
  
A-Shadow: Very well. Right off the bat, there will be a challenge. In the hotel, there will be 15 keys at the front desk to the first 15 rooms marked A 1-15. You will be searching for your journals. However, only 11 rooms have journals. If all of you have a journal that is marked 1-10, 2,111,846.13 yen ($20,000) will be added to the pot. If even one of you enters a room with no journal, than no money will be added. However, there is one room that has a journal with a thumbprint on it. If you have that journal, you will earn yourself an exemption.  
  
Hikaru: Oh yeah.  
  
A-Shadow: You have two minutes to choose your key and enter the room and come out with the journal. Go.  
  
The players all begin to scatter into the hotel. Joey, Hikaru, and Brock just grab a key and dash to the rooms. Mai, Matt, Kari, Kaiba, and Misty check what key they're grabbing, then go. T.K. and Takato carefully check what key they grab, then run.  
  
A-Shadow: Time. Leave your room with whatever journal you have.  
  
Hikaru: I got number 7! Lucky!  
  
Misty: I have number 10.  
  
Brock: I've got 4.  
  
Matt: I have 6.  
  
Kari: I didn't find one...  
  
Takato: Thumbprint, baby!  
  
T.K.: I don't have one.  
  
Joey: Number 1!  
  
Kaiba: 2.  
  
Mai: Number 5.  
  
A-Shadow: Well, you didn't get the money, but Takato got an exemption.  
  
Takato: Oh yeah!  
  
A-Shadow: Now, Kari, you can have journal number three, T.K. can have 8, and Takato can have number 9. Now, due to low budget, it will be two people per room.  
  
Room C 16: T.K., Kaiba  
  
Room C 17: Kari, Mai  
  
Room C 18: Takato, Matt  
  
Room C 19: Brock, Joey  
  
Room C 20: Hikaru, Misty  
  
[Room C 16]  
  
T.K.: Hey Seto, since we share a room, want to join my coalition with Kari and Matt?  
  
Kaiba: No. I'm just fine on my own.  
  
T.K.: Ok...have it your way.  
  
[Room C 17]  
  
Kari: So Mai, maybe you'd want to join a coalition with me, T.K., and Matt?  
  
Mai: No, that's ok. I do things on my own, and I do them my own way.  
  
Kari: Oh. That's too bad.  
  
[Room C 18]  
  
Takato: So, that's the secret plan?  
  
Matt: Yep. Once Joey and T.K. are gone, we can put the plan into action.  
  
Takato: Good, good.  
  
Matt: Man, this is so perfect.  
  
[Room C 19]  
  
Brock: So, do we have a coalition?  
  
Joey: Definitely!  
  
Brock: Cool. So, who do you think the Mole is?  
  
Joey: Right now, I think any of the players who found a journal, except us, of course. So that leaves Hikaru, Misty, Matt, Kaiba, and Mai.  
  
Brock: Uh, but I thought the Mole was supposed to sabotage the games?  
  
Joey: Yeah, but the Mole wouldn't want to become so obvious in the first challenge.  
  
Brock: Oh, I get it!  
  
Joey: Next, we can rule out Matt, Kaiba, and Mai.  
  
Brock: Why?  
  
Joey: Because, they're so obvious! All shady and mysterious and stuff.  
  
Brock: So that leaves Hikaru and Misty.  
  
Joey: And that I'm undecided on. We'll need to get further in the game before I can tell which one is the Mole.  
  
Brock: Ok.  
  
[Room C 20]  
  
Hikaru: Can you play Go?  
  
Misty: What's go?  
  
Hikaru: Forget it...  
  
Misty: Sigh...  
  
[At dinner]  
  
A-Shadow: After dinner, you will have your first execution. Now, as you can see, there are only seven dishes. Three of you, the three who didn't find a journal, will be eating something else. Chef?  
  
A chef wheels out a giant wheel with a bunch of things on it.  
  
A-Shadow: T.K., Kari, and Takato, you will be spinning the 'Wheel of Misfortune'. Time to figure out what's for dinner. T.K., spin.  
  
T.K. spins this wheel, and it spins around and around, when it stops at...  
  
A-Shadow: Bacon and Eggs!  
  
T.K.: That's a relief.  
  
A-Shadow: However, our chef always manages to screw things up a bit. Chef, bring out T.K.'s order.  
  
The chef carries out a tray of eggshells and VERY burnt bacon.  
  
T.K.: Well, it doesn't look very bad.  
  
A-Shadow: Maybe you'll want to smell the shells  
  
T.K. does just that, and nearly faints.  
  
T.K.: @_@  
  
A-Shadow: Now, if you eat this, you will put 1,055,716.08($10,000) yen in the pot. But if you don't eat it, I will give a randomly chosen player other than you to give an exemption to.  
  
T.K.: There's no way I can eat that. Forget it.  
  
A-Shadow: Very well. Is there anybody who does NOT want and exemption?  
  
Mai and Kaiba say no.  
  
A-Shadow: Fine. I choose... *closes his eyes and picks a name from a cup*  
  
Long pause.  
  
A-Shadow: ...Hikaru!  
  
Hikaru: Yeah!  
  
A-Shadow: Now, Kari, if you eat this, you will put 10, 2,111,846.13 yen ($20,000) into the pot, but Hikaru will lose his exemption. If you don't eat it, another player other than you, T.K., Mai, Kaiba, Takato, or Hikaru will win an exemption.  
  
Kari: I'm sorry... I can't eat it.  
  
A-Shadow: Ok. The next to win an exemption is...  
  
Longer pause.  
  
A-Shadow: ...Brock!  
  
Brock: Yes!  
  
A-Shadow: Now, Takato. If you eat this, you will not only add 3,167,046.00 yen ($30,000) to the pot, but Hikaru and Brock will lose their exemptions. But, I'm going to make you a deal. If you don't eat it, I will give you another exemption.  
  
Takato: I won't eat it.  
  
A-Shadow: Very well. The pot is at 0 yen, and Takato has 2 exemptions. Let's take the quiz.  
  
{The Quiz}  
  
Question 1: Did the Mole collect any journals in the first challenge?  
  
Yes  
  
No  
  
Question 2: Is the Mole male or female?  
  
Male  
  
Female  
  
Question 3: Does the Mole have an exemption?  
  
Yes  
  
No  
  
Question 4: What anime is the Mole from?  
  
Hikaru no Go  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Pokemon  
  
Digimon  
  
Question 5: How many characters are here from the Mole's anime?  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4  
  
Question 6: Does the Mole have any siblings in their anime?  
  
Yes  
  
No  
  
Question 7: How many exemptions does the Mole currently have?  
  
2  
  
1  
  
0  
  
Question 8: Did the Mole have to eat something from the 'Wheel of Delight'?  
  
Yes  
  
No  
  
Question 9: What room is the Mole in?  
  
C-16  
  
C-17  
  
C-18  
  
C-19  
  
C-20  
  
Question 10: Who is the Mole?  
  
Hikaru  
  
Misty  
  
Brock  
  
Matt  
  
Kari  
  
T.K.  
  
Takato  
  
Joey  
  
Kaiba  
  
Mai  
  
[Room A-777]  
  
A-Shadow: Welcome to the execution room. All executions will be held here. Now, the player with the lowest score on the quiz, excluding Takato, Hikaru, Brock, and the Mole, will be leaving. You must take your bag and exit. Now, I will type in your name on this screen. If the screen turns green, you will advance to the next round. But, if it turns red, you are the first victim of the Mole. Here we go.  
  
(Cue dramatic music)  
  
A-Shadow: Misty.  
  
The screen turns...  
  
Green.  
  
Misty: Whew.  
  
A-Shadow: T.K. .  
  
T.K.: Oh boy...  
  
The screen turns...  
  
Red. Kari gasps, while Matt and Takato cover up a grin.  
  
T.K.: Oh man...  
  
A-Shadow: T.K., you are the first victim of the Mole. I'll you to take your bag and leave.  
  
T.K. grabs his bag, and exits with A-Shadow.  
  
[Outside]  
  
A-Shadow: Well, unfortunately, you were executed so quick. Any last words?  
  
T.K.: Well, I hope Kari or Matt win. And next time, I won't be making this walk.  
  
A-Shadow: Well, only time will tell.  
  
T.K. enters the cab, and drives off.  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
